Bunny hop club Concept for some DA friends
by DJLaunchpadsonic
Summary: Get ready for my take on a mysterious magik anime that kingdomheartsventus7 made up, but hasn’t written a script for.


After reading over Peach and Amy bouncing together by Cameron Henderson, I decided to make a fan script of the anime bunny hop club and INSERT Myself in it!

I will include my dj self, dj launchpad and my fursona dj Jumpsta.

Theme song: Jump Pump Break (BunnyHop club mix) by avancada,DJ Launchpad and scooter featuring hachiko matsurabi,katsu kuchiki and Anya Tsugumi

Deep voice (for both English dub and Japanese): Be Ready, for the bunny hop club

Verse 1(sung by cast together) *Boing!* you hear that sound

boing!* when we hit the ground,

boing!* kawaii girls and boys come together.

boing!* we go down

boing!* then we go up.

We Are the BUNNY HOP CLUB!

(Repeat verse in Japanese for Japan only)

Chorus: DU DU DU DUDU DU DU DU DUDU DU DU DUDU DU DU DU

(SCOOTER: My radio believe)

Me and HM KK AND TT: ITS THE BUNNY HOP CLUB

(Repeat)

(Beat drop: a clip sequence shows the girls playing with beach balls, popping balloons and even posing. the girls jump on pogo sticks for photographers and they ride hoppers down the street wearing their bunny girl costumes and watching me and my fursona fuse together and hopping with them)

Episode special: Bunny hop club Evolution! An American and Australian boy bounces in! (Title is a play on the way dragon ball super titles their episodes)

Featuring me and my fursona.

Hachiko Matsurabi is watching American Youtube Videos, when she sees another one appear.

"Hoppity hop pop, by Rod stiffington and Tara Bush? Well, I did have a hoppity hop as a child, I don't know where it is now?"

said hachiko.

Hachiko watched as tara inflated the ball.

(WARNING: this scene will contain hentai Level anime explicit material, and will be censored)

While watching, Hachiko felt her pecs grow too.

"Watch out tara, you don't want it to pop! You still have like 16 more minutes to go!"

Said hachiko, now panting as if she was doing Tara's job.

"HACHIKO J MATSURABI" shouted her parents

"Come on, We have to go to the hibachi's flame grilled meat fest tonight!"

"Coming!" said hachiko and grabbed her phone and while waiting for the chef to arrive, hachiko continued binge watching every tara bush video on the internet containing hippity hops.

After dinner, Hachiko really wanted to have as much fun as tara, and maybe even have some girls and a nice boy to hang out with,

She went to the shalom temple and lit the incense and prayed a prayer the westerners in the US would pray after she hit the "good luck gong" while clutching her issue of "Playb*i magazine".

Meanwhile at Playb*i magazine, the manager in charge Miguel ICHIGO noticed a note on masako yamamoto (The playboy bunny bounce department leader)'s desk with a Japanese lottery ticket.

"Won 25 billion yen at lottery, Quit my job to help pay for issues outside"

\- Masako Yamamoto

"UGH! We've got to find more SUGOI hentai hermana's" Miguel groaned, pressing the intercom and yelling "BRING IN THE DJS!"

Both on customized kangaroo logo 120 meter skippy balls, me and dj jumpsta bounced our way in.

"Right, you far western buttheads! You will go and find us some more hentai girls or I will personally crap kick your far western buttocks at closing time!"

"Yes sir," me and Jumpsta said.

"Well done, Miguel, insulting them using Spanglish Japanese, in the form of the last samurai" said Naomi navarre, Miguel's wife.

"My darling Naomi, when you have American boys that understand the languages everything falls into place." Miguel said.

Naomi just rolled her eyes.

The next morning, NHK's entertainment buzz showed this segment "It is with deep regret for all anime hentai fans that Masako Yamamoto, the grand daughter of gas station Manager Shingo Yamamoto, has hopped into debt, requiring her to pay off family issue debts with the lottery ticket she had won at Japan's lottery, Miguel ICHIGO's American hiree's jacob, better known as rising trance sensation DJ launchpad and his Kangaroo dj jumpsta, are hopping on their way, hoping to find full time girls to take her place." The newscaster boomed in both Japanese and English, followed by a visual image of Masako bouncing on some sort of green money bouncy ball that loses a dollar each time it bounces, and then, on cue, me and Dj Jumpsta started throwing flyers.

One hit hachiko in the face as she and her parents were watching the news on their iPhone.

"OOF!" She said

"sorry!" I said.

"Who are you guys?" Hachiko said, puzzled.

"I am DJ Launchpad, head boy of the bounce department and DJ department at Playb*i magazine."

"And I am dj Jumpsta, a kangaroo dj/ assistant that love bouncing like a normal roo, and on hopper balls and unlike other roo's I can carry anything on my back!"

Said Jumpsta.

"And you?"

"The name's Hachiko Matsurabi." Said hachiko.

"I've always wanted to bounce like a bunny on those hippity hop thingies,"

"We always wanted to get her a job somewhere too, she can't just make a living playing on those childish spheres!"

said Mr. and Mrs. Matsurabi.

"Actually, estimates value of pay of employees per hour according to the red market is over 50 million yen" I said.

"I'm sold!" The matsurabis said together.

"See ya at 9 AM JDT"

I said.

Tomorrow, at 9 AM, JDT, katsu kuchiki and Anya Tsugumi, two of matsurabi's best friends were also in line,

"Konichiwa Katsu, Konichiwa Anya!" Said hachiko, doing an "adult patty cake handshake" with her friends.

"So I hear you came here for the bounce departments girl hire Job from the NHK entertainment buzz?" said anya.

"I know I did" katsu said

"Yep. And after, some of the company's boys from the bounce department slammed a flyer on my face, actually it wasn't their fault, the wind was strong that day."

Hachiko blushed, and shuddered thinking about it though.

After getting the papers signed, they met up with the head of the playboy bunny department, Ponfuusen the Easter bunny herself!

"Alright girls, before we get to bouncing, we have to get you all thinking like the rabbit!"

The next thing hachiko, Anya And Katsu knew, they were wearing bunny ears, and a much sexier tank top with bunny prints, and Cameron Henderson's signature tutu (patent pending, as he advertised!)

And now they were ready.

"Alright, Launchpad And Jumpsta, get with the girls for all the shots" said Miguel as he jumped behind the camera.

"Yessir!" Me and Jumpsta said.

Miguel And his camera were lifted onto a slow moving guide rail that would take pics and move slowly for a panoramic shot of each room.

In the posing room/ rave room, the girls posed while me and Jumpsta played some cracking trance music, the most notable and favorite song being Eastern Magik by Tiesto presents Allure.

"More rooms would have dj booths up ahead, but we know of you two's talent Jumpsta and launchpad of Using hippity hop balls while djing" said Miguel.

Next was the balloon room, and the girls had fun getting inside and letting the balloon go up to the tutu.

Me and Jumpsta also got to take part in the eastern magik art of the latex bounce experiments too and we continued djing.

Then after the beach balls, there were pogo sticks for everyone and a geospace pogo for me and Jumpsta.

The girls wanted to get shots of only them on pogo sticks with me and Jumpsta still djing, but luckily for me and Jumpsta, we were in mid air with the girls in mid bounce.

Then the final part came, we all got our mega hopper balls and started bouncing around to eastern magik by Tiesto and even Miguel set his camera in selfie mode and joined in with us.

Then they went to the nightclub and partied with their hoppers with me and Jumpsta on the decks with our hoppers as well.

(THE END: CREDITS)


End file.
